


Issues

by WholockHobbit88



Series: Little Sherlock and John [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adult baby, Age Play, Daddy Issues, Daddy John, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, John's past, Non-Sexual Age Play, Punishment, Spanking, baby sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholockHobbit88/pseuds/WholockHobbit88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a failed trip out where Sherlock disobeys John, John is convinced Sherlock needs a firm punishment. But the punishment turns out to be the exact opposite of how he wanted to handle things; both Sherlock and John learn they still have somethings to learn about their given roles as little boy and daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Sherlock Holmes, you come here right this instant!” John insisted in his best threatening voice. He was trying not to notice the people staring at him as they walked up the stairs and into the museum. He didn’t want things to escalate but he was furious and Sherlock was doing nothing to ease the situation. 

Sherlock plopped himself on the steps, crossing his arms firmly across his chest. “No” he said sticking his nose in the air like the spoiled brat he was. With his hair ruffled, ice cream spilled down his shirt and his lip sticking out he looked very much like the rotten little boy he was. 

John’s anger was boiling under the surface and he had half a mind to smack Sherlock right here; he wasn’t an actual child so no one could blame him. Sherlock was only acting this way because he knew John wouldn’t put him over his knee here; but that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t do that the second that they got home. 

“Sherlock, you are in far enough trouble already. I think it would very wise of you to get your tush off that step and follow me right this instant” John said, a definite edge to his voice. 

Sherlock looked around as if pondering it before bouncing his crossed arms across his Green Lantern t-shirt. “Hmmm……uh…..NO” Sherlock said firmly, defiantly. He was testing John more than he ever had before and John was going to handle it exactly like his own father had; by not sparing the rod at all. 

John grabbed Sherlock firmly by the arm and tugged him off of the step. Sherlock stumbled as John began to pull him down the street but he did follow John. John walked to the corner, hailing a cab. He kept a firm hand on Sherlock’s arm as they waited; he was sure that if he let go of Sherlock’s arm he would take off again. A few minutes later, a cab arrived; John pushed Sherlock in first before getting in himself. When he climbed in, Sherlock was already facing toward the window and away from him, pouting. He could hear Sherlock muttering about him under his breath. 

“You can get upset all you want” John whispered to Sherlock, “But you were a very naughty boy and you did not listen to daddy. This was supposed to be a fun trip and you made it not fun.”  
Sherlock muttered something John couldn’t hear before he fell silent. John turned away and faced his own window. It was supposed to be fun, he mused; of course Sherlock couldn’t just enjoy the museum like a normal person. He’d had to argue about every exhibit there was, describing how they were scientific or historically inaccurate to anyone who would listen (and to several people that weren’t). John had bought him ice cream to hopefully placate him (a bad parental move he knew, especially since ice cream didn’t sit well with Sherlock) but Sherlock had just thrown it on the ground and proceeded to throw an all-out hissy fit about how he was right and no one was listening to him. Five minutes into his screaming rant, they had been asked to leave by museum security. Horribly embarrassed and angry at Sherlock, they had left. That’s when Sherlock had thrown himself down on the step and refused to leave. Sherlock had disobeyed John plenty of times in his little state but he had never so blatantly disrespected him before and he was not going to let it stand. 

When the cab stopped outside of 221b finally, John paid the cabbie and climbed out of the cab. Sherlock, of course, remained firmly planted inside the cab. 

“Sherlock, get out of the cab” John said through gritted teeth. He had had enough of this. 

Sherlock didn’t move. His eyes were wide; he was getting scared now that they were home. Good; he had reason to be scared. 

“Sherlock Holmes, get yourself out here right this instant” John said. The cabbie was giving him a strange look and he felt his cheeks growing warm. When Sherlock still didn’t move, John leaned into the cab, grabbed his hand and wrenched him out of the vehicle. He pulled Sherlock down the sidewalk and up the stairs of their flat. Sherlock began to whine that John was pulling him too hard but John didn’t let up. 

When they had reached the living room of their flat, John slammed the door behind him, pulling Sherlock into the kitchen. He pulled out a chair from the kitchen table and he could see Sherlock’s eyes grow big. Sherlock, though naughty, had never actually received a spanking from John. John had just always sent him to his room or put him on the naughty mat. Sherlock was smart enough to know that John was not going to do that this time. 

John’s anger was still burning inside him; he was vaguely aware that he should have probably allowed himself time to cool down before he punished Sherlock but he was so tired and annoyed by Sherlock’s determination to ruin the day that he had planned out as something special for him that he didn’t care. When John undid his belt and took it out of his belt loops, his saw Sherlock’s eyes widen with pure, childish terror. 

“Daddy…..I’m sorry……I’m sorry I didn’t listen” Sherlock started to beg. “I’m sorry…..really I am”

John was not in the mood for apologies. “You should have thought about that when daddy asked you to listen. Pull your trousers down”

Sherlock put his fingers nervously to his lips like he was resisting the urge not to suck on his fingers. His hand was shaking slightly. “W-what?” he asked. 

“You heard me” John said, his patience growing thin. “Take your trousers off"

Sherlock’s hands went protectively to his back side. “But I don’t want a spanking” Sherlock tried to argue. 

“And I didn’t want you to be naughty” John said. “Daddy is very cross……I will not ask again. Pull your pants down.”

Fear covered Sherlock’s face, his hands still on his backside. “But I don’t want to” Sherlock argued weakly. He just couldn’t simply do as he was asked, not even this once.  
That was the last straw for John; he had had enough and it was obvious to him that Sherlock had not learned his lesson at all. Making good on his threat not to ask again, John undid the button and zipper on Sherlock’s trousers, yanking them and his pants down to his ankles. John didn’t even register the look of fright on Sherlock’s face before he sat down on the chair, pulling Sherlock toward him. As John pulled Sherlock awkwardly over his knee, Sherlock looked back at him, his lip trembling. “Daddy…..please don’t” he begged. Had John not been so furious, Sherlock’s cuteness might have convinced him not to do it. But this time that was not the case. 

John made a quick loop out of his belt and slapped it against Sherlock’s bare buttocks. Sherlock whimpered and squirmed at the hit but John didn’t let him up. He spanked him again, and again, Sherlock’s cries growing louder and louder. For a moment, John got lost in the moment, his anger tinting his vision red. When he looked down at Sherlock again, he felt his stomach drop. 

He had thought that he had only spanked Sherlock two or three times but when he saw the state of Sherlock’s backside, he could tell that he must have lost count. Sherlock’s buttocks was dark red and already bruising. Sherlock had crumpled against his knees, now sobbing uncontrollably. “I said I was sorry daddy…..please stop” he begged. Something in Sherlock’s tone spoke of his adult self; he wasn’t just a child wanting a punishment to stop. Sherlock got something out his punishments but he was saying this was too much for him even as an adult. 

John felt horrible; he had been so mad that he had let his emotions get the better of him and Sherlock was now a sobbing, inconsolable mess. He had wanted to punish him, certainly, but not hurt him. John let the belt fall to the ground with a loud clank and Sherlock looked back at him. His face was red, tears streaming down it, mucus running freely from his nose. His eyes were red and filled with fear. Before John could say or do anything else, Sherlock jumped up, stopping only long enough to let his trousers fall off of his feet before running down the hallway toward his bedroom, sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2

John felt terrible. He had never lost his cool like that with Sherlock before; he had completely gone overboard. He thought about his own childhood; how his father had whipped him with the belt over and over again when he had been drunk and John had done something to anger him. He remembered sobbing and begging him to stop but he never had. That was exactly what he had done to Sherlock and he hated himself for it. 

John sat frozen in the chair for a long time, debating what to do. He needed to make it up to Sherlock but at the same time he needed to make sure that Sherlock knew he had deserved to be punished. This was not a dilemma that John thought that he would ever have to cross when he had started age playing with Sherlock. Though he felt at a loss, he was sure of one thing at least; he and Sherlock could both use a good cuddle. The day had been horrible and it had just gotten a lot worse, thanks to him. Sherlock had ruined their day out but he had handled his punishment completely wrong. 

John waited several minutes before he stood up and walked to Sherlock’s room. The door was shut but not locked; he opened it slowly and walked in. Sherlock was lying on his bed, the picture of pitiful; he was still naked from the waist down, curled into a fetal position the bed. He’d found a dummy and popped it into his mouth but it kept falling out as he sobbed; he was clutching his blankie, wiping his tears on it. When John walked into the room, his eyes flickered briefly to John before looking away again. John walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge beside Sherlock. John leaned over to the side table and grabbed a tissue; he pulled Sherlock’s dummy out of his mouth before handing him the tissue. Sherlock worked hard to catch his breath and still his crying long enough to blow his nose and wipe the tears from his eyes. When he had he laid back down, his eyes shifting to and from John, as if he was afraid to look at him. John hated it. 

“Can we talk, Sherlock?” John asked. He ran his hand through Sherlock’s hair gently; he was glad when Sherlock didn’t stop him. 

Sherlock nodded slowly, looking at John, sniffling again. 

“Do you know why daddy gave you a spanking?” John asked gently. 

Sherlock’s lip pouted out. “Because I was naughty” he said, looking like he was going to start crying again. 

“What did you do that was naughty?” John prodded. Sherlock never wanted to admit what he had actually done that was naughty when he was in trouble. 

Sherlock paused for a long time, not speaking. He was avoiding John’s eyes. 

“Sherlock…..tell me what you did that was bad” John prompted him again. 

“I didn’t listen to you” Sherlock said after a long pause, looking down at his blankie as he toyed with it. “I was not nice at the museum and I didn’t do what you said.”

“Yes” John said, “And that was very bad. When daddy tells you to do something, you listen to him or you will be in trouble.”

Sherlock’s lip trembled and a few fresh tears made their way out of his eyes. As much as this punishment had been too rough on Sherlock, John knew that he needed a firm hand. He’d told him that from day one of their age play; he wasn’t interested in John always being kind to him, even when he pitiful. He wanted John to put him in line and so he said this with sternness even though Sherlock looked like a pitiful mess. 

“I’m sorry, daddy” Sherlock said, wiping his eyes hastily. For once, he seemed genuinely sorrowful. 

“It’s okay, love” John said. “Come here.”

John reached out and encircled Sherlock in a strong hug. They both hung on for a long time, needing this more than anything else at the moment. When they finally broke free, Sherlock lay back on the bed and John replaced his dummy. 

“Daddy’s sorry too” John said, feeling guilty and still trying to avoid looking at Sherlock’s damaged bum. “I was too rough with you and I’m sorry. I lost my temper.”

Sherlock’s eyes roamed over John’s face, studying him; deducing. But he didn’t say anything and John didn’t really expect him to. 

“Sometimes I have to still learn things about being a good daddy” John admitted, looking down at his lap. “My dad wasn’t very nice to me and I don’t want to be that kind of daddy”

John had closed his eyes and he was surprised when he felt a hand on his face. When he opened his eyes, Sherlock was sitting up, rubbing his cheek. He gave John a smile. “You learn how to be a good daddy and I’ll learn how to be a good little boy” Sherlock put his forehead against John’s “Although I already think you’re the bestest daddy there is.”

John felt his guilt melt away into a flood of happiness and love. He pulled Sherlock into his lap, keeping their foreheads pressed together. “I try my hardest because you are such a good little boy” John said. 

“I’m naughty” Sherlock said, sounding slightly down on himself. 

“You can do naughty things sometimes but you are a good boy” John said. “We all do naughty things sometimes.” 

They stayed like that for a long time, rocking slightly. “Daddy…..my bum still hurts” Sherlock finally said. 

John felt another twinge of guilt but it was less so this time. “Yeah, it’s going to be sore for a little while” John said. “But how about I make you a nice soothing bath for it?”  
Sherlock pulled back, looking at John with a smile. “That sounds really nice”  
…….  
Finally it was bedtime; John had let Sherlock stay in the bath for as long he wanted, knowing he was hurting and also because he was feeling a little guilty as well. By the time that they had ended the bath, John was just as wet as Sherlock but now that they had had their tea and changed into the pyjamas, it was finally time for bed. 

There was a time that John would have considered it strange, unthinkable for him to be lying in bed with Sherlock, rubbing lotion on his ass of all things. Now, it didn’t occur to him at all that this was strange; because to them now it wasn’t odd at all. Even after the bath, John knew that Sherlock’s bottom was sore so he had had him lay down so he could put some lotion on it. He tried not to be consumed with guilt as he rubbed the lotion along the red and black and blue skin, knowing he’d made those wounds on his little boy. A little lotion was the least he could do. 

“Alrighty…all done” John announced, smoothing the last of the lotion into Sherlock’s skin. “Let’s get you into your pants.”

John helped slide on Sherlock’s pants gingerly before helping him into his pyjamas. “Are we all ready for bed?” John asked. He grabbed Sherlock’s dummy off the nightstand and his blankie to give to Sherlock but he pushed it away. “No” Sherlock said. “I need to do something.”

John held the dummy and blankie, thoroughly confused as he watched Sherlock get off of the bed and go to the closet. He returned a moment later with a nappy in his hands. “I thought you said that you were too sore for a nappy?” John asked curiously. It was the only reason that he hadn’t put one on Sherlock in the first place. 

“It’s not for me, silly” Sherlock said. He raised an eyebrow. “It’s for you”

“For me?” John asked confused. 

“Yeah……lay down” Sherlock commanded, though his voice was still little. He stood at the edge of the bed, waiting for John to lie down. 

A flutter of excitement went through John’s stomach as he did what he was told and laid down on the bed facing Sherlock. Sherlock very rarely put on John’s nappy for him. The truth of it was that since he had found his accidental fascination with nappies, he had worn them a lot. It wasn’t so much about putting the nappy on for him as the experience of wearing it. He never asked Sherlock to do it; had he asked, he knew Sherlock would do it for him. But it was times like these that he enjoyed and waited for; times where Sherlock did it because he unselfishly thought of doing it. 

Sherlock took his time with the task, sliding John’s pants and bottoms off slowly before sliding the nappy under John’s bum. Sherlock dug around on the nightstand for a minute before he retrieved the baby powder. He sprinkled it all over John’s bits, making the room smell delightfully light and babyish; baby powder was something John usually didn’t use when he nappied himself so the smell only brought to mind the nice memories of Sherlock doing it for him. 

Sherlock pulled the tapes tightly around John, fitting the nappy around him perfectly with expert skill. “There…..that’s better” Sherlock said with a small nod as he rubbed John’s belly, making John laugh. 

“That is much better” John agreed. A minute later, two climbed into bed; John deiced to forgo his pyjama bottoms and just go to bed in his nappy. John took his usual spot, sliding behind Sherlock and holding him close to his chest. A feeling of contentment washed over him and he felt sleepy within minutes. He and Sherlock slept together so often now he was finding it difficult to sleep by himself, a fact that he did not mention to Sherlock; he was sure that Sherlock knew without him having to mention it. 

“I’m sorry your daddy wasn’t nice to you” Sherlock’s voice, little and innocent rang through the silence of the room. 

John was glad that Sherlock couldn’t see him in the dark. Thinking about his father only brought unpleasant memories, ones that he had long since buried. He had mostly made peace with his past, but he also avoided thinking about it. “It’s okay” John said honestly. “I’m fine, really I am.”

“Why is that?” Sherlock asked with the curiosity of a child. 

“I’m fine because I have you” John said sincerely. 

“It makes the bad memories go away because I love you?” Sherlock asked. 

John felt warmth spread through his chest at the words; though he knew Sherlock loved him, it was something he had never said, had never even alluded to. “Yes…..that makes everything bad go away” John said whole heartily, holding his little boy tight to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of another little short with our favorite little detective and doctor! Keep your eyes peeled for more and thanks for reading!


End file.
